


Lips Pressed Close to Mine (True Blue)

by Hari_Aisu



Series: Coffee's for Closers [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek continues to fail, Derek stop being a creeper, Derek what are you doing putting feels in my fic?, Fail!Derek, Fail!Stiles, M/M, Stiles becomes a little fed up with it, coffee shop AU, communication issues, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hari_Aisu/pseuds/Hari_Aisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was quite used to messing things up. </p><p>It wasn’t something he intentionally set out to do, which was only funny because most people didn’t believe that after meeting him, but it was something he begrudgingly got used to. </p><p>Begrudgingly.</p><p>In college, they had named him Fail-rek as a direct result of all of his defects, which yes, hurt just as much as you would expect. It wasn’t as if he set out to be as incompetent as he apparently was but when you continually kept making mistakes what was there to do other than accept your lot in life and move on?</p><p>(He did beat the crap out of anyone who called him Fail-rek to his face though, don’t even get him started.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips Pressed Close to Mine (True Blue)

**Author's Note:**

> Note that this takes place before the ending in Part One of the CFC series so that there is no confusion. This is Derek and Stiles attempting to build their relationship (first dates, yay?) before certain characters are introduced at the end... And it shows lol. 
> 
> You can read as a stand alone but if you are keeping up with the Coffee's For Closers series, I just want to keep that clear so nobody is confused. :)

Derek was quite used to messing things up. It wasn’t something he intentionally set out to do, which was only funny because most people didn’t believe that after meeting him, but it was something he begrudgingly got used to.

 _Begrudgingly_.

In college, they had named him Fail-rek as a direct result of all of his defects, which yes, hurt just as much as you would expect. It wasn’t as if he set out to be as incompetent as he apparently was but when you continually kept making mistakes what was there to do other than accept your lot in life and move on?

( _He did beat the crap out of anyone who called him Fail-rek to his face though, don’t even get him started_.)

But meeting Stiles, _knowing_ Stiles, he didn’t want to be that guy anymore.

He didn’t want to be _Fail-rek_ , damn it.

He wanted to be the guy Stiles saw himself falling in love with  _and being proud of saying so_. The guy he could count on when things got rough, the last person to talk to him at night and the first person to speak to him in the morning.

Stiles had his defects but Derek wasn’t about to nitpick over them. Stiles looked past his awkward personality, it seemed only fair to conveniently forget about the barista's WoW account and myriad of weird fantasy novels.

Derek was pretty sure he saw Twilight hanging in the furthest back shelf of Stiles’ bookcase, but like he said, _he would not judge._

Much.

After the basic failure that was their ‘courtship’ Derek wanted to deviate from the norm and give Stiles a first date that would make him feel as if wanting to date Derek was THE BEST IDEA EVER. The tepid author wanted to show the feisty barista that Derek wasn’t Fail-rek…

He was Awesome… rek.

Derek was going to blow his mind, this was the ultimate plan.

Or he would die trying.

Ok, probably not die trying, but be very upset about it at the very least.

 

* * *

 

“You know you don’t have to look so nervous.”

Stiles grinned as he handed the older man his cup of coffee, fingers lingering over the back of Derek’s hand as if it were difficult for him to let go. “We don’t have to do anything fancy for our first offical date. I mean, we could just go grab some dinner and maybe hit a movie and we’ll be good to go.”

Derek’s face remained persistent in its stoniness, his eyebrows furrowed into a deep ‘v’ on his forehead and his lips a pale, straight line. “I want to do something different. Special.”

“Like what?”

And that’s where Derek loses his train of thought because _he doesn’t know what_.

Derek was already floundering and he hadn’t even started dating the younger man yet!

“When I think of it, I’ll let you know.” Derek murmured, bringing his coffee to his lips as a way to excuse himself from talking.

The older man didn’t notice the worried look on Stiles’ face as he turned back to his work, the college student not having a good feeling for the days that were to come.

 

* * *

 

The problem was in said coming days there was no contact from Derek whatsoever.

Derek didn’t show up at the Foamy Coffee at his regular times nor did he show up at any _irregular_ times.

The days where Stiles grew all the more stressed without the presence of his most favorite customer quickly meshed together until they turned into a week.

And _a_ week turned into _weeks_.

As in _plural._

Stiles felt himself grow despondent and sullen, snapping at customers left and right where usually all you would hear out of him was sarcasm and light-hearted jokes. His usual energy simmered into a constant series of quiet fidgets, none of the spastic antics that everyone was used to splayed out in his usual manner. Stiles tried to snap himself out of it but to no avail.

His depression steadily got worst until Stiles felt his control snap and all that depression became a spark of very repressed anger.

Two and half weeks later, Derek walked back into the Foamy Coffee, a smile on his face and a plan ready to be enacted upon.

He honestly didn’t know what was waiting for him as soon as he walked through the door and plopped into his regular chair at his very regular time, as if nothing had even happened.

And Stiles being the vindictive person he was, was not one take that kind of emotional battery/neglect lying down. 

Derek was not going to get away with playing with his emotions _,_ Stiles angrily thought to himself as he felt his cheek twitch involuntarily.

 

* * *

 

Derek had been proud of himself as he entered his soon-to-be boyfriend’s place of employment, the weeks spent slaving over the First Date Extravaganza (it was what he had named it in his head, he refused to say it out loud though) finally coming to a head. He had created a beautiful itinerary for their day-outing and was so impressed with himself, he felt as if he deserved all of the awards the universe had to offer.

What Derek wasn’t expecting was for Stiles to take one look at him and march straight into the back, calling out for Lydia to take the front while he went on his lunch break.

The redheaded young woman, who looked as if it physically pained her to be out of the stockroom and next to the actual register, gave the café a quick look around and zeroed in on him with a quick nod of understanding.

The fierce glare he received directly after that nearly caused Derek to fall out of his seat.

 _What did he do_ now?

Derek didn’t order but he waited for nearly an hour for Stiles to come out before he got up and walked out.

This was going to be a problem.

_There was always a problem._

 

* * *

 

Derek came back in the next day, sat down in his regular seat and stared at the now-empty register.

Lydia once again stomped out, resumed her glaring as if her life depended on it and neither spoke to him directly nor took his order correctly (on purpose Derek was sure).

The dirty looks seemed to increase from mildly-agitating to deadly over night, Stiles’ bumbling antics heard all the way from up front as Lydia winced but refused to look behind her to see if anything was broken.

“Can I talk to-“

“Coffee’s ready. _Leave_.”

Derek blinked as a small cup of black coffee was pushed into his chest, the lid the only thing protecting his chest from becoming scalded.

_As if the first nipple burning experience wasn’t enough of a trauma._

“ _Now._ ” Lydia growled out, the ferocious anger in her tone morphing her gorgeous face into one of bitter rage.

Derek left the coffee shop with no resistance.

He wasn’t scared of the petite girl…

He just preferred to keep his balls where they were, thanks.

Because that’s where Lydia’s eyes went. And it was  _not_ a fun times look either.

Derek wasn’t sure what it was he had done wrong but it was obvious that he was going to have to catch Stiles when Lydia wasn’t there to cover for him. He would apologize for what he did and give Stiles the best first date of his _life_.

The dark- haired writer _vowed it_.

 

* * *

 

So Derek googled.

He googled until he couldn’t google anymore.

He went through posts on how to apologize to boyfriends scorned.

He went through posts on how to apologize to _girlfriends_ scorned.

Honestly, he was reaching at this point but Derek would take all the help he could get.

The broody writer finally came to a post that gave four easy steps that would help you get back into your boyfriend’s good graces.

Derek would like to emphasize that in theory, these things did sound easy. But that was in theory.

Theories did not work especially well for Derek.

But he would try it. He would attempt to accomplish these four steps because Stiles was important and even if he did not know what it was he was apologizing _for_ , he would still say he was sorry.

Because this first date really needed to be over with. Stiles needed to be his boyfriend already six months ago.

Really.

 

* * *

Step One: Call Your Boyfriend on the Phone

* * *

 

Derek stared at his phone.

He didn’t have Stiles’ number.

 _How did he only just now realize he didn’t have Stiles’ number_?

To be fair, Derek was not the speaking-type. The words just… got stuck in his throat and his mind couldn’t catch up to the things that he said sometimes.

Writing was easy. He could properly think of everything he had to say and type it down. If he wanted to he could add and edit out anything he deemed necessary. Talking was not something Derek could control as easily as he could his writing.

Did Derek mention he was not good with social interaction? Because he wasn’t.

Obviously.

But the fact remained that he had to finish this list.

His future relationship depended on it(?).

First, he had to get Stiles’ number.

While Stiles was pointedly _not_ speaking to him.

This was do-able.

He could _do this_.

 

* * *

 

“Why are you in my way and not digging a bigger hole for yourself in the eternal failure that is your and Stiles’ life?” Lydia didn’t even break her stride as she walked to her car, green eyes not even looking at Derek as he practically chased after her. The sharp click of her heels echoed within the empty parking lot, steady and dismissive.

“I need to talk to Stiles.”

Lydia snorted. “Obviously.”

Derek frowned in return. “He won’t talk to me at the shop. I don’t know where he lives.”

“That doesn’t sound creepy at all.”

“Can you give me his phone number?”

The staccato-beat of the younger woman’s heels stopped abruptly. The pale-skinned barista twirled around, immaculately tidy eyebrows perched high on her forehead. “… You seriously just asked me that?”

“I need to talk to him and he never gave me his number to be able to contact him.” Derek replied despondently.

“Funnily enough, I just had this conversation about a week ago.” Lydia smirked. “Actually, the _person_ I was speaking to was also happening to have an internal crisis about a certain someone’s lack of contact details in general and becoming increasingly more upset the more they thought about it.”

“It wasn’t on purpose.” The writer felt as if he wasn’t going to get what he wanted out of this conversation with what was just said to him. “He never gave me his contact info either. It wasn’t something either of us thought about when we first started talking.”

“Which, luckily for you, what was what I said.” Lydia’s smirk grew even wider. “Get your phone out and hope for a miracle because you didn’t get this number from me and I have no idea how you got it, alright?”

Derek got his phone out so fast, he was sure he sprained something.

Mainly his ego, but there wasn’t much of that left anyway.

 

* * *

 

_To: Stiles_

_From: xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_-Hey. It’s Derek. Just wanted to let you know that I have your number. Is it ok if I call?_

_To: Stiles_

_From: Neglective Ass-Hat_

_Stiles? You didn’t reply to my text and I don’t want to call and have you be weirded out. I just want to talk. Text me or call me back._

_To: Stiles_

_From: The Ultimate Asshole_

_I just want to apologize for what I did. Whatever it is. Not to sound like a jackass because I’m not trying to be. A jackass, I mean. I just don’t know what I did wrong. I was just trying to plan something nice for you. Please just text me back, even if it’s just to tell you never want to talk to me ever again._

_To: Stiles_

_From: I Can't Believe He Can't Social Life  
_

_Not that I want you to stop talking to me, the is the last thing I would like you to do. I wouldn’t even be trying to speak to you if I wanted you to not talk to me because that would be counter-productive. And I don’t think I’m that contrary._

_To: Stiles_

_From: Beautiful Face, Dumb Everything Else  
_

_Though it’s not bad if you’re contrary because sometimes that can be interesting. I just. I just want to talk to you. Please?_

_To: Stiles_

_From: Dick-Bob Sour-Pants_

_So I was thinking that maybe I came off as really needy yesterday and I don’t know if that would come off as weirder than anything else so I just wanted you to know that you can totally respond back to me at your own pace. No pressure. At all. You have none of the pressure put on you because you are amazing and don’t deserve me on your back. So talk to me… whenever. K? I’ll be waiting._

_To: Stiles_

_From: Surly And Proud Of It  
_

_Oh God, not that I’ll be waiting in a weird way, just I’ll be patiently waiting for when you decide it’ll be ok to talk to me. I’m not going to stalk you or anything. I swear I didn’t mean it that way._

_To: Stiles_

_From: The Man With The Serial Killer Eyebrows_

_I’m just going to stop texting now. Talk to you sometime soon._

* * *

  _  
_

So maybe having Stiles’ number didn't work to his advantage.

Derek wasn’t going to try to push his luck any further than he did.

He wasn’t looking for any restraining orders, after all.

 

* * *

 Step Two: Make Your Boyfriend Laugh

* * *

 

Just, _what_?

 _But Derek wasn’t funny_.

Not on purpose, anyway.

He could fake being witty on the rare occasion it was needed (such as book signings, which were mandatory and made him want to cry) and sarcasm was just as much his defense as it was Stiles’, but he wasn’t _actually_ funny on purpose.

Sure, he could mess his way up into being funny. But that wasn’t fun. Derek was not ok with making an ass out of himself on purpose just to make Stiles laugh.

He didn’t really think that would work anyway. Stiles would just coo and pat him on the head for being so ‘cute’...

That might work in his favor now that he was thinking about it.

It wasn’t like he was going to be able to pull any knock-knock jokes out of his ass.

He was not going to resort to such measures _until absolutely necessary._

 

* * *

 

Derek felt like the worst type of person as he stood in front of Stiles, who was staring at Derek as if he were a mutant or something, and kept him practically pinned to the wall.

He had bribed Lydia to go on break at a certain time, cackling evilly as she strolled away from the Foamy Coffee, and barged in before Stiles had time to panic and run to the back.

Stiles’ eyes widened in fear.

Derek’s eyebrows furrowed into an inverted arch.

“Knock, knock.”

The younger man laughed at the end of the joke, but Derek wasn’t sure if it counted when it was hysterical laughter.

 

* * *

 Step Three: Invite Him to Your Favorite Restaurant

* * *

 

But…

They hadn’t even gone on their first date yet!

And Derek had already planned out an epic date to end all dates!

He couldn’t just invite him out to dinner at some fancy restaurant and then say ‘by the way, this totally isn’t our first date, fyi, that’s not until the next time we go out’. Derek didn’t have a lot of experience with dating without disasters but he was sure that _that_ would be a BIG disaster.

The look on Stiles’ very confused face would be too much for Derek to bear. He was already having a hard time dealing with the hurt face that the younger man was throwing his way when they did see each other, he didn’t need to set himself up for failure and make the barista upset on purpose.

He would have to get creative about this…

Because it wasn’t as if the college student worked in a place that sold food or anything.

Derek felt a smile stretch across his face as a light bulb went off in his head.

* * *

 

To: _Stiles_

From: _Knock-Knock-Who’s-There-Dumbass_

_Hey, Stiles. I know you’re not still talking to me but I figured I’d take a chance and ask anyway. I’m going to be making dinner tomorrow night at my apartment as a way to apologize for the stuff I did. Isaac will be there so it won’t be weird. I think. I mean, if you think it’s weird he’s there I could just kick him out. Or he could stay. Whatever you want. Just let me know if you want to come._

 

To: _Derek_

From: _Future Husband_

_what r u makin?_

To: _Stiles_

From: _Knock-Knock-Who’s-There-Dumbass_

_Anything you want, what’s your preference?_

To: _Derek_

From: _Future Husband  
_

_anything that doesn’t include knock knock jokes_

To: Stiles

From: _Dating Disaster 101_

_Noted. Noted 100%_

 

* * *

 

“Hey!” Derek grinned manically as Stiles pushed his way inside, eyes still down on the floor. Isaac smiled awkwardly from the table and waved, clearly not any more comfortable being in the apartment than Derek was in having him there at the moment. “You’re… kind of late. But that’s ok. I still have some leftovers if you want.”

“I’m a poor college student, Derek. I want whatever you have and then some.” Stiles still wouldn’t look Derek in the eye as he responded, dropping on the chair next to his curly-haired friend and giving him a quick fist-bump. “Just give me a plate and watch me chow down.”

“So…” Derek began as he scooped out a plate for his guest, nervousness trickling down the length of his spine. “How have classes been?”

“Good.”

“And the Foamy Coffee? Been getting any crazy customers lately?”

“No more than the regular, I guess.

Derek felt his face crumple as he handed the younger man his plate and watched him dig in.

Isaac was no help, shrugging as if he had no idea what was going on.

Which to be fair, he probably didn’t. Isaac wasn’t really prone to nosiness and Stiles was clamped down in a way that wasn’t  normal for the brown-eyed barista.

“Sooo…” Isaac muttered before standing up. “I’m just gonna… hit the hay. Get it on with my sheets and hope for good dreams… you guys just… keep doing this. This is good. I like _this_.”

Even though Isaac wasn’t biologically related to Derek, it was good to know that the Hale awkwardness wasn’t something that could be passed on just genetically. Living with it, it seemed, made it contagious.

Stiles stalled for a moment as Isaac left the room but didn’t stop eating.

“I’m sorry.” Derek began, already regretting his delivery. “I didn’t mean to come off as a creeper by all the weird texts, I just didn’t know how to get you to talk to me without running away.”

“Well if knock-knock jokes from hell were what you were going to inflict on me, I would have done a lot more avoiding beforehand.” Stiles huffed out through a mouthful of food. “And you being a creeper wasn’t why I was mad. You have _always_ been a creeper, Derek, _creeper is in your blood_. Do you even get whyI was mad after all this time you've had to think about it? Like, really, _really_ angry?”

“Not really.” Derek didn’t see the point in not admitting it. He was honestly still confused by the whole cold shoulder treatment he was getting. “I thought things were going very well. I didn’t even know anything was wrong until you just… disappeared.”

The dark-haired author blinked as Stiles’ head literally met the table, the plates still settled over it ringing with the impact.

Derek was quite sure that he could hear Isaac making strange gagging noises from his room but he could not confirm this.

“You just… you are really being honest. You’re not just socially awkward, you’re relationship-ly deficient too!”

“I don’t… what.”

“You can’t just disappear for two weeks Derek and not tell somebody what you’re doing, especially when they don’t have any way to contact you expect your weird little brother who refuses to divulge any information because he thinks your weird!” Stiles exploded, arms flailing with emotion. “I was worried that something happened to you but when I talked to Isaac, he was all like ‘no, dude, Derek’s perfectly fine, just chillin’ at the house’. And I couldn’t believe it. Like, that’s _it_. Nothing else?! And then I was all depressed because all I kept thinking was that you didn’t _want_ me anymore but were too strange to say it the normal way. I can take rejection, Derek, just say you don’t want me! But nooooo, you disappear and then reappear as if nothing ever happen, like I’m supposed to smile and not ask questions about the fact that you were _gone_ and I didn’t even have your number to try to see what was going on!”

“So yeah, I got _angry,_ Derek! How else am I supposed to feel when the guy I was mooning for, for _months_ just disappeared for _weeks_ and acts like I’m non-existent after he made me feel like he _felt_ something for me! Happy? Excited? I’m not even _mad,_ anymore, I’m just confused. How could you think that was ok, Derek? How could you honestly not think that I would _not_ be ok with you just leaving me without even saying goodbye?”

Stiles threw the fork he was holding onto the floor and rushed to the door, not even pausing as Derek called his name and tried to grab his hand.

The worst part of the experience was watching Stiles’ eyes water as he spoke, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes and threatening to spill over his eyelashes.

Derek had been known to be socially-ignorant all his life and it shouldn’t be an excuse in this situation, but never had he hated his so-called ignorance more than in that moment. He quietly seethed as he watched Stiles practically run away from him, thinking he had been rejected once again. 

* * *

_  
_

_Use what you know_ , they said. It would be _special_ , they said.

Derek was _so_ ready to give up at this point.

But he had to persevere.

Stiles was worth it.

 _Stiles was worth it_.

 

* * *

 Step Four: Send Your Boyfriend Flowers, Balloons, Singing Telegram, etc.

* * *

 

Derek couldn’t imagine sending Stiles a singing telegram, what the hell was this list thinking. On top of the disaster that was last week’s dinner, they wanted him to make an even _bigger_ ass out of himself too?

Or more of an Ass. Derek wasn’t trying to keep up at this point.

Who was high while making this list? This was not a thing that Stiles would want. He would die of either embarrassment or hysterical laughing and that was the _opposite_ of what Derek wanted.

Balloons would only freak the younger man out, staring at them in puzzlement as he tried to figure out whether it was his birthday or not.

(Derek could see this happening and he wasn’t sure if it was cute or not.)

The flowers held potential but Derek was quite sure that if Stiles was allergic to a flower, _those would be the ones that would be sent_.

His luck, seriously.

So once again, he would have to be creative and hope to God that his creativity would be better received this time. Because Derek wasn’t sure what he would do if this didn’t work.

Choke on flowers and cry to singing telegrams, probably.

 

* * *

 

“Stiiiiiles,” Lydia sang out from the counter, voice ringing with amusement. “You have to come seeee this.”

“What?” Stiles grumped, the shadows under his eyes practically black smudges overlapping his pale skin.

“You have a delivery.” The strawberry-blonde fashionista pointed a very well manicured finger at Derek, dressed in a delivery man’s uniform, and holding a box in his hands.

“I have a package for Mr. Stilinski.” Derek stated solemnly.

Stiles blinked, staring incredulously at the man in front of him.

Lydia snorted, though delicately, and flounced away from the front end of the store, making her way back to the stockroom where she didn’t have to interact with people.

“I just… I can’t. Is this the start of a very bad porn, because I don’t think this is real life.” The cinnamon-haired barista stuttered opaquely.

Derek felt the nudgings of disappointment gnaw at his self-confidence but continued to stand his ground.

Something needed to be said and Derek was sure he was going to be mocked for this for the rest of forever but he already came this far...

There was no stopping him now.

“I am an idiot.” He said instead, making Stiles blink again. “I am going to make a lot of mistakes and say things that will offend either you or people you know. Life is not my friend and every time I think I have a handle on things, I get let down. You are the one thing I don’t want to fall apart on me because I like you a lot and I want to have a relationship with you and do things with you that normal couples do years down the line. I am invested in this and I am sorry that I gave you the impression that I wasn’t. I was dumb and trying to impress you with something that doesn’t mean as much as what we could have in the long run and I'm just hoping you will finally accept my apology so I can get out of this dumb outfit and actually have some dignity back.”

Both men heard someone clapping in the back but resolutely ignored the sound.

“If you can forgive me for what I did, I promise I will try to do better and not ignore you like an idiot. I can learn from my mistakes… but I can’t promise you that I won’t do stupid things because they happen and I don’t always make the greatest choices. I can tell you that I will listen to you and hopefully make less of them.”

Derek stared at Stiles, who stood behind the counter unflinching. He waited for a few minutes for a response but still got nothing, the look on the other man’s face stony and hesitant. The older man put the package on the counter and turned around, shaking his head in anger.

Just another thing he messed up. Just another person who was too good for Derek. Just another thing life couldn’t give him because he was an idiot who didn’t know how to prioritize.

Derek made so many mistakes that sometimes it was hard to keep count of them, but this one, _this one_ , was one he would remember for a long while.

He kept his head down and let the door of the Foamy Coffee swing shut behind him, not looking where was going and not caring either.

“Derek!”

Derek whipped around so fast, he felt a crick in his neck, but didn’t stop walking. A flash of pain burst through the back of his head as he did so, a blurry block of silver treading at the corner of his eyes as he fell over fast first. The last thing the older man heard was the very familiar tenor of Stiles’ voice reverberating throughout the parking lot, the fall onto the sidewalk beneath him not nearly as forgiving as the sound of his (ex? Kind of?) barista’s voice.

‘Fail-rek strikes again.’ The writer thought to himself before he let himself fall completely unconscious.

 

* * *

 

“I hit a pole.”

“Yup.”

“I _hit_ a _pole_.”

“I’m not too sure what you want me to say, Derek. You hit a damn pole.”

“Oh my God, my life is a complete travesty.” Derek proclaimed as he closed his eyes, the pain in his head pounding heavily against his skull.

“In your defense, you didn’t know it was there.”

“ _Stiles_.”

The younger man grinned as he stroked Derek’s hair, eyes glowing with happiness.

“I’m sorry I got you so depressed you hit a pole.”

“ _Who even does this sober_?!”

“But you kind of hit me with unexpected feelings so you can’t blame me for not knowing what to say right away.” Stiles continued on, not even taking Derek’s internal crisis seriously. “You have to know that I forgive you, you know? I was being stupid, hanging on to the anger for so long. If it had been someone who had known what they were doing, it would have made sense. But I knew you didn’t do it on purpose. I was just… hurt.”

“I’m sorry again.”

Derek couldn’t help but moan as Stiles’ fingers ran through his head and then pet his ears. He didn’t even know that was an enjoyable thing until now, but enjoy it he would.

“Don’t be. I’m done being angry.” The usually-loud barista put on a contemplative face once Derek fully relaxed under his fingers, looking every bit a big puppy as he acted. “I have the perfect idea for a first date.”

Derek rolled his eyes, gasping in pain as the motion caused him to move his still very damaged head.

“You mean one that _doesn’t_ involve the ER?”

Stiles grinned, patting the author on his hand. “How do you feel about chinese food? And after, the new Thor movie was just released so we can head to theater and just…” Stiles snorted as he stared at the large lump on Derek’s head, “vegetate.”

Derek groaned, closing his eyes as Stiles’ laughter reverberated throughout the tiny hospital room.

He definitely didn’t say no, though.

"I just have one more question," Stiles looked as if he were constipated, face scrunching up as if he were in pain or in serious concentration (perhaps both?). "Where did you get the uniform from?"

Derek quickly closed his eyes and let his silence speak for itself.

There were somethings that Stiles did not ever need to know.

This was definitely one of them.

 

* * *

 

“Stiles.” Derek felt his jaw tighten as he fought the urge to growl. The tiny phone that was encompassed by his hand squeaked as the force put upon became too much to handle.

“Yeah?” Stiles coughed out through a mouthful of eggroll, not really paying attention to what Derek was doing.

“Why am I listed under ‘ _Awkward Sex is the Best_ ’ in your phone contacts?”

“… Uh… so this is awkward.”

“ _God damn it, Stiles_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, actually feelings were produced while writing this. 
> 
> What. I DON'T EVEN KNOW. :O 
> 
> I feel as if even I was blindsided, wth. This series literally has a mind of its own now, you guys, don't even think otherwise. I AM ITS SLAAAAVE. T.T 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed! As always, let me know what you think! :D
> 
> Btw, here's the website I used for the apology-tactics that Derek used. Oh God, Derek, what were you thinking?
> 
> http://www.ehow.com/how_4509838_apologize-boyfriend.html


End file.
